The purpose of this Phase I proposal is to demonstrate that molecular beacons can be exploited to detect oncogenes that result from chromosomal translocation, a phenomenon commonly found in some types of cancer. The success of using molecular beacon technology will enable the ability to screen for individual cancer cells and thereby increasing the sensitivity for the detection of cancer. Commercialization: The molecular beacons that specifically recognize oncogenes will be tested in mice models harboring the oncogene and in clinical cancer samples. Molecular beacons will be valuable tools for detecting and diagnosing cancer. The success of these studies will provide an improved method to diagnose cancer that is a result of chromosomal translocation. The enhanced sensitivity provided by molecular beacon technology will enable physicians to treat for cancer at earlier stages. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]